78 school girl or teacher kink
by Zippy Zapmeister
Summary: In which Nico manages to snake her way out of studying, again.


The second Nico's pencil tip snapped, her sanity snapped along with it, and another tantrum came along. "This is so dumb! I'm going to be an idol! What does the great Nico-Ni need to know about _parabolas_ when she's on stage?!" Nico flung the broken pencil across Eli's room, folding her arms and sitting back in her chair. She had quite obviously thrown the towel in, but Eli refused to let her get away that easy.

Eli was used to Nico's meltdowns during their studying sessions, so she simply grabbed another pencil out of her bag and handed it to Nico. All Nico did was look at it with contempt, so Eli set it down on Nico's worksheet and leaned forward. "You may not need to know about parabolas specifically, but I doubt your career will get very far without at least a high school education," Eli explained, trying to reason. That was why a lot of the members of μ's preferred to have her as a tutor. Eli always attempted to be reasonable and explain everything; "I don't know" or "just because" was rarely her answer.

Eli's explanatory demeanor clearly didn't help, because Nico scowled, "Why would anybody care about my high school education? This teaches me _nothing_ about the music industry."

"Nico-chan..." Eli was running out of paths to take, so she decided to cop out. Nico wasn't the type to obey logic, anyway. "Just do it because you were told to."

"You're not my mom."

Rolling her eyes, Eli looked over Nico's work. The parts she had done were actually almost flawless, save for a few calculation errors. Nico was just being lazy, it seemed. "I may not be your mother, but for now, I'm your teacher. Ayase-sensei says do your work."

That seemed to catch Nico's attention. Snickering, she shot back, "And what if I said 'no way in hell', Ayase-sensei?"

The whole teacher thing seemed to backfire rather quickly. Nico was great at turning Eli's words against her, and the way that Nico said "Ayase-sensei" was not very scholarly. "I would say...that you'll get detention with me."

"'Detention'? You mean, me, and you, alone, together? Jeez, Ayase-sensei! I know that everyone loves the super-idol Nico Yazawa, but that's so greedy of you," Nico moaned dramatically.

Eli wasn't sure when the conversation had turned into a roleplay, but it was going places that she wasn't exactly uncomfortable with. "Don't be so lewd, Yazawa-san. It seems like _you're_ the one trying to seduce _me_ instead of the other way around."

"Nobody mentioned seduction, Sensei, but if that's what's on your mind..."

Eli could see that Nico seemed to think she had the upper hand, dodging her homework and getting sex, but Eli convinced herself that she would make Nico do her work afterwards. Deciding to make that her course of action, Eli dedicated herself to having a little fun. Effortlessly, Eli pulled Nico into her lap, with her chest against Nico's lithe back. Nico twisted and turned to see Eli's face, growling, but Eli scolded, "Now, now, Yazawa-san. This is how I positioned you, and this is how you'll stay until I move you."

Nico was a tad shocked at the blatant command, but just "hmph"d and said, with a sickeningly-sweet voice, "If that's what you want, Ayase-sensei."

One of Eli's hands steadied Nico in her lap, while the other eased the front hem of her skirt upwards. Nico watched Eli's hand with idle amusement, biting her lip. Eli's hand dipped into Nico's underwear and began to simply caress her pink folds, admiring how wet Nico was. "I didn't think parabolas could get you this excited."

"D-don't talk about parabolas with your hand inside of my panties," Nico hissed, pinching Eli's cheek for emphasis.

"That's not how good students talk to their teachers," Eli said, trying not to laugh. Eli pressed her finger down on Nico's clit just a bit too roughly, and Nico cried out sharply as if she had been struck. The noise was utterly embarrassing, and Eli decided that teasing Nico about it wasn't necessary. "Promise me that you'll be good and do your work so I can give you a reward, Yazawa-san."

"Sure," Nico drawled sarcastically. Eli flinched, wondering if that was how Nico spoke to her real teachers. Deciding to up the ante, Eli slid her hand around the back of Nico's panties and gave her an almost-playful slap. Despite it not being painful, Nico still jumped. "Agh, okay, okay! I'll do my work...just _do it_ already, okay? Or I'll do it myself."

As tempting as that sounded, Eli decided to give Nico the benefit of the doubt, going back to running her fingers through Nico's wetness. It almost felt like Eli's fingers would melt in the heat, but she kept moving her fingers, mesmerized by the pants and gasps that Nico made from simple touches. Nico was always so sensitive, but Eli was eager to see what other noises Nico would make if she went even further. Eli sweeped the textbooks and papers off of her bed, then laid Nico down on it, taking off her panties without bothering to remove her skirt. Eli took off her own underwear, and by then, Nico seemed to get the gist of what they were about to do.

Eli straddled Nico's face, leaning over so she could access Nico's slick womanhood. Nico was as relentless as ever, immediately grabbing one of Eli's plump cheeks in each hand and burying her face between Eli's legs. "V-very good," Eli mumbled. Her own curious tongue began to lap up the juices that had quickly formed at Nico's slit, sparing not a single drop. Nico's taste was sweetly addictive, and Eli hardly wanted to pull away to breathe.

Similarly, Nico was effortlessly causing Eli boundless amounts of pleasure. Her tonguework was sloppy, but just the feeling of Nico's tongue all over her made Eli squirm. Eli took Nico's clit into her mouth and sucked gently, lashing the pink bud with her tongue. Nico imitated her almost tauntingly, angling her head so that she could lick and tease Eli's clit. Eli shamelessly began to grind against Nico's face, unable to control the movement of her hips. Nico whimpered, but otherwise didn't react.

Not wanting to be outdone by her pupil, Eli took things a step farther and worked two fingers into Nico, scissoring them and stretching Nico's tight passage. Eli could hear Nico's cry, muffled by her thighs. As Eli had expected, Nico retaliated by adding her fingers as well, causing Eli to buck her hips particularly hard. Eli brushed her teeth against Nico's clit, and was surprised to feel Nico's legs raising to wrap around Eli's head, giving a clear signal of what she wanted. Eli decided to provide, stretching Nico even more by adding another finger. That time, Nico didn't imitate her, but instead curved her fingers to hit Eli's sweet spot.

Eli tried to maintain her composure, but she was quickly falling apart, unable to resist the ecstasy that Nico was bringing her. Her fingers moved faster, trying to bring Nico to peak with her, but she found herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Feverish, she wriggled out of Nico's grasp and turned so that they were face-to-face, kissing Nico deeply before Nico could say anything. Eli shoved both of their skirts to the side so that she could hook her and Nico's legs together, placing their pussies against each other. Almost like a bitch in heat, Eli began to grind against Nico, panting and growling under her breath.

"Ayase-sensei," Nico breathed, all of the fight fucked out of her. Eli loved the docile, horny Nico, too love-drunk to retaliate. Even more than that, she oddly loved the sound of "Ayase-sensei" coming from Nico's lips...not that she'd ever admit that.

At that moment, though, it was enough. The rock of her hips became faster, and they both began to moan and whine aimlessly. Eli murmured Nico's name over and over like a prayer. Even though Nico's new name for her turned her on immensely, her situation and their adopted roles were the farthest thing from her mind; Nico was trembling beneath her and clawing at the sheets, her pigtails skewed and her cheeks flushed. Suddenly, Eli heard a ragged yelp beneath her, and felt warm spurts of Nico's quim lubricating her movements. Their clits brushed against each other when Eli jerked her hips at a certain angle, so Eli did it again, and again, trying to bring herself to the same height of ecstasy.

Finally, Eli crumpled atop Nico, only able to thrust forward one more time before collapsing into a heap of gasps and shivers. Nico clutched her, and they rode out their orgasms together, desperately planting lazy, open-mouthed kisses on each other. The kisses slowed, and so did their breaths, and eventually the room became silently still. The relaxed atmosphere of the room almost lulled Eli to sleep, but she eventually reached up and tugged at one of Nico's pigtails, frowning. "Homework," she said simply.

"Who cares?" Nico grunted.

For a second, Eli almost gave Nico a harder yank and grabbed the parabola homework off of the floor, but she decided to give Nico a little break...after all, she was quite tired herself, and Nico had played a pretty fair game. _Let's hope she won't need to know the material someday..._


End file.
